Not In Time
by christibabe
Summary: This story is from Ranger's point of view about the death of a character.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E. and I'd like to thank her for letting us play with them here on fan fiction.

How Do I sung by Trisha Yearwood is the basis for this song-fic

_Babe_…

His eyes were glued on the scene before him.

_How do I_

_Get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Aka Ranger, Aka Batman, stood at the edge of the cemetery. The pain in his chest a leaden weight. He forced his gaze to go over the sea of black before him. They were all here for her. All her skips turned friends, Lula, Connie, Vinnie. Then of course there were his men. From there numbers, he knew that every man from Rangeman Trenton was here for her. It didn't matter, he was glad they'd done it. Glad that they could be here for her.

_Oh I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

_You're my world my heart_

_my soul_

_If you ever leave me_

_Baby you would take away_

_Everything good in my life _

Slowly he made his way forward. He saw Morelli, Carl Constanza, Big Dog, Eddie, Joe Juniak as well as several more policeman and firemen. They were all here for her.

_Without you_

_There's be no sun in my _

_sky_

_There would be no love in_

_my life_

_There would be no_

_world left for me (And I)_

_Baby I don't know what _

_I would do_

Scenes from the past came back to punch him in the gut. Their first meeting in the diner when against his better judgment he agreed to help a little girl from the burg become a bounty hunter, the time she'd called him because she was handcuffed in her shower naked, the one glorious night he'd spent loving her before sending her back to Morelli, finding her and Sally Sweet on that playground with slayers scattered all around, finding her stuffed in a cupboard when Stiva kidnapped her, and walking into her apartment knowing it was the only way to save her and Julie.

_I would be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away _

_everything real in my life_

His mind raced to the call he'd gotten from Tank. There was a fire…..no survivors…..all 4 dead.

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I wan to know_

_How do I breathe_

_without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever ever survive_

_How do I _

_How do I_

_How do I live_

As his gaze went over the coffins the pain in his chest was like a vise squeezing until he couldn't breathe. _Why? _Why couldn't I have been there for you Babe?

_If you ever leave_

_Well baby you would _

_take away everything_

_Need you with me_

_Baby don't you know_

_your everything_

_good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without_

_you_

His legs felt laden down with weights. He wanted to be there with her but it was like he could only move in slow motion.

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe_

_without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever ever _

_survive? _

_How do I, how do I,_

_oh how do I live?_

_How do I live_

_without you baby_

Finally I'm there. I drop to my knees beside you. Only one word comes out even though there is so much more I want to say…..

"Babe."

"Oh Batman! They're all dead…." her voice breaks and she launches herself into my arms. I hold her close.

"I know Babe. Let it go. I've got you." I hold her close as she sobs into my chest. It hurts to see her in so much pain, I wish I'd been here sooner.

Tank steps up to me, "We knew you'd want us to all be here…"

I turned my head so our eyes locked and I cut him off, "No price."

He nodded and I knew he'd heard my message. I picked Babe up in my arms and carried her back to my car. As we left I thought to myself, "Rest in peace Frank and Helen Plum and Edna Mazur." I'd have my Miami office contact Mrs. Markowitz daughter and offer condolences.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

This is a song-fic, The Rose sung by Bette Midler or Bonnie Tyler or Conway Twitty (your choice, they all sang the song at one point.)

_I thought this was a one-shot, all done. Then I got reviews and from the responses I got, people wanted to know more. So here you go. Hope you enjoy._

It was a chilly autumn day. I usually made my way here once a week. When it first happened I came three or four times a week. I'd sit here for hours, tears streaming down my face, the pain unbearable. I had felt so guilty for not being there. Maybe if I had I could have gotten them out.

_Some say love, it is a river__  
><em>_That drowns the tender reed__  
><em>_Some say love it is a razor__  
><em>_That leaves your soul to bleed__  
><em>_Some say love it is a hunger__  
><em>_An endless aching need__  
><em>_I say love it is a flower__  
><em>_And you it's only seed_

I felt the electrical current on the back of my neck first and couldn't help but smile slightly. He always knew when I came here. Within a few minutes of my sitting on the ground he would be standing behind me. Always there. He always let me have my alone time with them though. I think he knew I needed that time to make my piece.

_It's the heart afraid of breaking__  
><em>_that never learns to dance__  
><em>_It's the dream afraid of waking _

_that never takes the chance__  
><em>_It's the one who won't be taken__  
><em>_who cannot seem to give__  
><em>_and the soul afraid of dying_

_that never learns to live_

He'd made it back at the end of the service. Just in time to let me cry all over him before he picked me up and carried me to his car. He'd taken me back to his place and for days he'd just held me. At times he'd made such sweet love to me, letting me know I was still alive. Other times he'd just hold me close or let me cry all over him. Over the next few months he had always been there. Whenever there was a first, he was there with me easing the pain. So many special days and each one just as hard as the one before.

_When the night has been too lonely__  
><em>_and the road has been too long__  
><em>_and you think that love is only__  
><em>_for the lucky and the strong__  
><em>_Just remember in the winter_

_far beneath the bitter snows__  
><em>_lies the seed__  
><em>_that with the sun's love__  
><em>_in the spring__  
><em>_becomes the rose_

Today marked the first anniversary of their deaths. It was still hard, but knowing he was there always helped to ground me. All the Merry Men did their best to help ease my pain. Ranger had even taken me to spend a week with his family. Although that was the hardest week of my life, it did end up helping me. The love they gave me, unconditionally….it was everything I needed.

_It's the heart afraid of breaking__  
><em>_that never learns to dance__  
><em>_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_that never takes the chance__  
><em>_It's the one who won't be taken__  
><em>_who cannot seem to give__  
><em>_and the soul afraid of dying_

_that never learns to live_

Five months ago he asked me to marry him. At first I thought he was only asking to try and help me through an especially hard time. I told him no. I knew that's not what he wanted. Over the next four months he did everything he could to convince me he really did want to marry me. Finally, last month I'd agreed. I'll never forget the look on his face when I said yes. We had a quiet ceremony with Lula, Connie, the Merry Men and Ranger's family. I wanted to invite Val and her family, but she was having an especially hard time dealing with everything. She'd gone off the deep end when the fire happened, and it was made worse by the fact she wasn't able to attend the funeral and say good-bye. Ranger had hired a wonderful psychiatrist to help her to work through her depression, and the girls and Albert were able to talk to him as well. I went over as often as I could, but I was wrung out emotionally whenever I left. Val and the girls would cling to me and cry, begging me to stay so they could make sure I was safe. Mary Alice was fairing better than the others. She'd become the strong link.

_When the night has been too lonely__  
><em>_and the road has been too long__  
><em>_and you think that love is only__  
><em>_for the lucky and the strong__  
><em>_Just remember in the winter_

_far beneath the bitter snows__  
><em>_lies the seed__  
><em>_that with the sun's love__  
><em>_in the spring__  
><em>_becomes the rose_

I put a protective hand over my abdomen and my smile grew. Today I had a secret. I'd come to tell my parents and grandma before sharing the news with Ranger. I knew how excited they would have been. Even though they were no longer here with me, I finally felt at peace. I'd come to learn that the fire had started because of a faulty wire. There was nothing that could have been done to save them once the fire started. It took them instantly. It would still be hard, but with Ranger's help I knew I could make it through anything. With his love I could take on the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.

This is a song-fic. The song is I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatt and it's told from Val's POV.

Hope this answers all your questions Margaret. This one's for you. (I lost track of how many children Val had, so that's why there's only the 3 girls.)

Val's POV:

Today was the third anniversary of one of the worst days of my life. I hoped I could make it through the day without cracking...again. Three years ago there was a fire at my childhood home and both my parents and grandma died in the fire. Three years ago today was their funeral. When Stephanie called to tell me about the fire and that our family was dead, I had a nervous breakdown. It was so bad I had to be hospitalized immediately. It was decided that the funeral would take place in a few days, but that when I was ready, there would be another service...so I would get the chance to say good-bye.

It's like a storm  
>That cuts a path<br>It breaks your will  
>It feels like that<br>You think you're lost  
>But you're not lost on your own,<br>You're not alone

Albert had difficult decisions to make. Seems Angie took after me and shut down for awhile too. She was inconsolable for days and refused to accept her beloved grandma was gone. Mary Alice wanted to go to the funeral but Albert didn't feel like he could leave the other two girls to take her and he thought Stephanie would have enough to deal with her own grief. So, he'd sat Mary Alice down and explained he needed her to wait until I was ready so we could go as a family. My poor baby. She grew up hard that day. She told Albert she would do everything she could to help.

I will stand by you,  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>and you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes,  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>and I won't let go<p>

As we got out of the car I noticed Steph and Ranger were already at the cemetery. Most of his men were there as well. They had been at the original funeral and so they had agreed when Steph asked them to join us today. I had no delusions, they did this because of their love for her, and not because of me. Most of the TPD and fire departments were there as well. I looked around and saw Steph's friends Lula and Connie. Mary Lou and Kenny were there as well. As we neared the graves I felt the tightness in my chest. I took deep breathes and made myself work through the panic I felt rising. Ranger had hired a psychiatrist to work with me, and made sure that Albert and the girls could get help from him as well. We'd come a long way in the past three years. I saw him come to meet us and felt more settled.

It hurts my heart to see you cry  
>I know its dark this part of life<br>Oh it find us all and we're to small  
>to stop the rain<br>Oh but when it rains

Steph took my hand in hers and led me to a seat graveside. Ranger walked beside her with their son held in his arms. She'd had a little boy 18 months ago. They named him Dante Frank Plum Manoso. Ranger had insisted they use daddies name as part of their sons name. He was a carbon copy of his father. I smiled for the first time in three years. It did my heart good to see the love shine out of their eyes when they looked at each other. I reached for Albert's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I was so glad that I'd finally come back to the land of the living and could be here beside him and my girls. I let my gaze fall on Angie and I gave her a nod, letting her know we could do this. Mary Alice held Lisa's hand in hers and looked at Angie and I worriedly. I knew she was concerned for us. She'd become our strong link over the past few years. She was so much like Stephanie it was scary at times.

I will stand by you,  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>and you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes,  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>and I won't let you fall<p>

I smiled at my family and turned once again to Stephanie and Ranger. I watched as he looked around at all of the people. He leaned in to Stephanie and I heard him say, "I don't recall all these people being here before." She looked puzzled and answered, "But they were. Everyone was here."

I looked around at everyone. I noticed Joe Morelli, Carl and Big Dog, Joe Juniak, as well as many others from the TPD. I recognized several firemen. There were several people from the neighborhood I recognized, all the ladies from the beauty parlor, dad's cronies from the lodge, and all of mom's friends as well. Practically everyone from the Burg was here. It didn't surprise me to hear Ranger tell Steph he didn't remember them at the first funeral. I'm sure his focus was on getting to her. She was one of the luckiest people I knew. To have a man to love her as Ranger loved her...I looked again to Albert. I was lucky too.

Don't be afraid to fall  
>I'm right here to catch you<br>I won't let you down  
>It won't get you down<br>You're gonna make it  
>I know you can make it<p>

The priest started the service and as he talked, I remembered. Things from my childhood, from when I was married and the birth of my two daughters, the divorce and moving back in with my parents, meeting Albert, finding love, the birth of Lisa, the devastation when I found out my parents and grandma had died in a fire, and finally what I like to call my re-birth. I had grown stronger over the last few months. I knew I could handle what the future had in store for me. I could finally say good-bye. For the first time in months I felt at peace.

Cause I will stand by you,  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>and you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes,  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>and I won't let go<p>

I watched the faces of those around me. Although the sting of pain had lessened with time, their was still grief on all the faces. I felt eyes on me and turned to meet Steph's gaze. There was a question in her eyes and I nodded to let her know I was okay.

Oh I'm gonna hold you  
>and I won't let go<br>Won't let you go  
>No I won't<p>

I was finally okay. I knew then that I was going to make it. I was stronger now. I looked up towards the sky and whispered, "Bye mom and dad, and grandma. I love you and I miss you."

Ranger's POV:

I watched Babe to make sure she was okay with everything that was happening today. Although I understood she was doing this for her sister, I didn't want her to suffer through any pain. I held Dante in one arm and the other hand was locked with Babe's. I looked around and frowned. I leaned down to whisper to Babe, "I don't recall all these people being here before."

She gave me a puzzled look and responded, "But they were. Everyone was here."

I winced inwardly, I hated her knowing I must not have been aware of my surroundings for once in my life. I had to admit, all my thoughts were centered on getting to Babe that day. I saw the people I knew and recognized, but the others weren't of importance to me so they must not have registered. Those I saw were the ones I knew would keep Babe safe or help her in any way they could. Those people from the Burg were insignificant. They didn't accept Babe as the wonderful person she was. They wanted her to follow the traditions of the burg, and I knew that wasn't for her. I let my eyes wander through the crowd. Again, I only saw the ones I knew had importance to Babe.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.

Thank you all for the reviews. I hope this chapter can tie everything together. Thank you once again Margaret for 'making me think'. Hope this answers all the questions.

_Once Again From The Beginning_

Stephanie's POV:

I'd gone away for a few days to think about the direction I wanted my life to go in. I'd been yo-yoing back and forth between my on again off again boyfriend Joe Morelli and my mentor, sometimes lover, and best friend Ricardo Carlos Manoso for the better part of three years. I'd finally decided it was time to make a decision. I'd spent a week in Point Pleasant making some hard decisions and finally I ended up listening to my heart. I knew it was going to hurt people, but when it came right down to it, I knew I could do no different. With my decision made I packed up and headed back to Trenton, New Jersey. My first stop was at Joe Morelli's house. I pulled into the driveway, sat remembering for a few moments and then finally got out and went to the door. I'd told Joe that although I loved him and always would, it wasn't they way he deserved. I told him I'd been with Ranger and that it was Ranger I was in love with. I asked Joe if we could remain friends and he said he didn't know if he could watch from the sidelines while I loved another man. We hugged and then I'd left. (_The Talk_)

I headed over to Rangeman. I let myself into his 7th floor apartment and sat down to wait. Finally, not able to stay awake any longer I made my way to the bedroom and stripped down before climbing into bed. I was sleeping peacefully when I felt the electrical currents running down the back of my neck. Ranger lost no time stripping down and joining me. We made love several times that night. When he left the bed to go for his run, I woke up. I quickly faked sleep when I saw the pain in his eyes. I figured I'd give him a few minutes and then I would think about it while he was gone. I wondered if he ever regretted the decisions he'd made in the past. I realized I was always happiest when we were together. I'd noticed Ranger seemed more relaxed and happier whenever I would come back to him but as time wore on he would get quieter. I made a decision and when I heard him come back in, I told him I'd broke it off with Joe for good. Then I'd told Ranger I loved him. I told him I didn't want safe if it meant I couldn't have him. He told me he was fine with my decision and he wasn't making another mistake by sending me back to someone else. He was keeping me. (_Two Views Same Tune_)

I moved out of my apartment shortly after that and moved into Ranger's penthouse apartment. Ranger went with me when I told my parents we were going to be living together. My mom wasn't happy that we weren't getting married before we moved in together, but grandma was thrilled. Daddy looked Ranger in the eye and asked, "Do you love my little girl?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"You'll take care of her?"

"I'll protect her with my life sir. Everything I have is hers."

Their eyes locked for several seconds before daddy nodded and said, "Leave them be Helen. They love each other and he'll make her happy."

Mom sighed but said nothing, just nodded.

We were happy. I continued to work for Vinnie, but I also started working for Rangeman. Ranger did his best to train me, and I know he was only doing it so I would increase my odds when I went after skips. He still did a job here and there for the government, but he only went when he felt it was really necessary. He was on one of those missions when my world was blown apart. He'd been gone for nearly three months and had made all his check in points. Tank had just let me know earlier that night that all that was left was for Ranger to make the pick up point and he'd be on his way stateside. When I was pulled from a deep sleep by pounding on the door, my first thought was Ranger. Please let him be okay. I wrapped my robe around myself and hurried to the door.

Tank was standing at the door and I knew something was wrong by the look on his face. "Not Ranger. Please not Ranger."

"No. Ranger's fine. He made his ride and should be headed stateside soon."

"Then what?"

"I'm sorry Steph. There was a fire. It's your parents and grandma."

I felt myself drop but his arms were there to keep me from falling. I was suddenly being held in his arms and he was carrying me back into the apartment. I didn't see him push the pager on his belt. My thoughts were spinning and I couldn't wrap my head around what he'd just told me. He set me on the sofa and a few seconds later Bobby was there. He checked me out and I thought I heard him whisper, "She's in shock."

I was wrapped in a huge blanket and my feet were propped. I turned pain-filled eyes to Tank. "What happened? How?"

He shook his head. "The Fire Marshall is going through the house checking to see how it started. He'll let us know as soon as he completes his investigation."

"I should have been there. I could have helped them."

"No. Honey, there is nothing you could have done..." He looked at Bobby silently for a moment.

"Did you see the house?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you wake me so I could go with?"

"Honey, I'm responsible for you till Ranger gets back. I wasn't letting you go near there till I knew what you'd see."

"Val...I need to go tell Val."

"Alright. You get dressed and Bobby and I will take you."

I threw the blanket off and ran to the bedroom. I quickly dressed and came back out to find Tank and Bobby standing waiting for me. I followed them on shaky legs. We made our way down to the garage and Tank led me over to one of the SUV's. It seemed like forever before we made it to Val's house. When we got there there was a TPD vehicle in the driveway. I opened the door before Tank had fully stopped the vehicle and would have jumped out if Bobby hadn't grabbed me to keep me in the SUV till it stopped. I hit the ground running. When I made it inside, Val was standing in the middle of her living room screaming at the top of her lungs. Albert was trying to comfort her but was having no luck. The look in her eyes scared me more then I liked to think, and suddenly she grabbed a pair of scissors from the end table and made a lung for the police officer closest to her. It was officer Gaspicki.(spelling) He was able to deflect her arm and avoid being stabbed. Tank stepped forward and restrained her and Bobby gave her a shot to calm her down.

Officer Picky took out his handcuffs and went to put them on Val. He visibly paled when Tank glared at him. "What do you think you're going to do?"

"I'm going to arrest her for attempted assault."

"The fuck you are. Anyone can see she's over-aught with grief."

Bobby had finished checking Val out. "I think we need to have her admitted."

Tank nodded. He looked to Albert, "We'll take her to the hospital and have them check her out. You want to come with?"  
>"Yes...but the children."<p>

Tank took out his phone and put it to his ear. A couple seconds later he said, "Hey Mamma Bear. Can you come over to Val's house."

He paused listening, then, "We need to get Val to the hospital. There was a fire at Steph's parents. They're gone Mamma Bear."

Another short pause then, "Can you look after the kids." then after a last pause, "I know Lula. I'll take care of our girl."

Tank closed the phone and looked to Albert. "Lula's coming to look after the kids. As soon as she gets here you can meet us at the hospital."

"Okay. Thank you."

Tank lifted Val in his arms and when Gaspicky(spelling) looked as if he was going to argue, Tank growled at the officer with him, "You get him out of my face."

With that we made our way out to the SUV. Tank set Val in the backseat and got in beside her. When I went to argue he shook his head, "She's not herself right now Steph. You're safer up front with Bobby. I'll take care of her."

When we got to the hospital, they took Val up to the psych ward to evaluate her. I wanted to argue, but Bobby whispered, "It'll be better for her this way. She tried to attack a cop."

Reluctantly I nodded. Albert had finally made it and was waiting with us when the doctor came out. He asked if we were Val's family and I nodded. "I'm her sister and this is her husband."

"Your sister has had a tremendous shock. Her system has shut down as a way of coping with the pain. I'm afraid she's suffered a breakdown. We'll need to keep her here for a few weeks at the least." Then he looked at me, "How are you handling all this?"

"I still can't believe they're gone."

He looked at me and then his eyes went to Tank and Bobby. "If you need to talk..."

I nodded. I looked over to Albert, "Do you want me to take the girls?"

He shook his head, "No. You have enough on your plate. You're going to have to take care of all the arrangements. I don't think she's going to be up to a funeral for awhile."

"Do you have someone to take the girls?"

"My sister would love to have the girls for awhile. I'll give her a call."

I gave Albert a hug and we left. Tank drove us back to Rangeman and asked Bobby if he would stay with me so he could go sit with Lula. Bobby nodded. I gave them a sad smile and said, "Nobody has to stay with me guys. I'll be fine."

Bobby wrapped his arms around me and said, "Of course you'll be okay. But I'm still staying with you tonight. No arguments."

I waved to Tank and said, "Tell Lula I'll call her tomorrow." He nodded and then I let Bobby lead me back up to 7.

I woke up screaming in the night and Bobby was there to wrap his arms around me and talk soothingly to me to quiet me again. Once I'd calmed down and felt my eyelids start drooping, I mumbled, "Thanks Bobby."

The next time I woke up it was morning. I got up and padded into the bathroom. I took a shower using Ranger Bulgari and then dressed in my Rangeman uniform of black cargos, black t-shirt, and black boots. I put gel in my hair and twisted it up into a ponytail. After applying my make up I made my way out to the living room where Bobby was laying on the sofa. I debated waking him when I heard sounds at the door. Ella entered with a cart holding breakfast. The minute she saw me she left her cart and came over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I am so sorry my dear. If there is anything I can do for you..."

I hugged her back tightly and the sobs suddenly were racking my body. I couldn't stop. I didn't realize Bobby had woken up and was watching me. Ella drew me over to the sofa and sat down with me. She held me for hours as my tears poured down my face. When my tears were finally drained, I blew my nose and winced, "I'm sorry Ella. I didn't mean to cry all over you."

"I'm here anytime you need me dear." Then she stood and pulled me up, "Now come and eat something."

"I'm not really hungry right now."

"I know dear, but eat a little something for me please."

I nodded. I let her take me over to the kitchen table and I sat down. She put a waffle in front of me and loaded it with strawberries, cool whip and pecans. She sat down and watched me eat, making sure I actually did eat something. I managed half of the waffle and Ella patted my hand. "That's a start."

Bobby joined us at that point and had a waffle himself. I drank coffee as I waited for him to finish his breakfast. When he finally pushed his plate away, he looked over at me and said, "Tank has arranged for the funeral director to meet us on 5. We're all going to be there when you make the arrangements."

I looked at him for several seconds and then just shook my head, "What would I ever do without you guys?'

Bobby grinned, "That's one thing you never have to worry about Bomshell. We'll always be here for you."

Bobby took my elbow when we entered the elevator and when we reached 5 he led me out and towards the conference room. They were all there. The guys who were working stopped and stood when they saw us. As Bobby and I made our way to the conference room, they each took a turn pulling me into their arms and hugging me. I couldn't stop the tears filling my eyes as I hugged each of them back. When we finally entered the conference room, the rest of Rangeman was there. They were sitting around the conference table and there were extra chairs to accommodate them all. Tank was sitting beside the funeral director and there was an empty seat beside him, and another beside it. Bobby sat me beside Tank and then he took the other empty seat. Lester sat across from me, and Hal, Woody, Cal, Ram, and Hector were there as well.

They all sat there with me as I chose coffins, flowers, prayers, songs and countless other details. When things got too much, the guys would insist I take a break and they'd take turns walking with me so I could get some fresh air. It was during one of these walks I found myself talking to Cal. He had an arm around my waist as we were walking around outside. I sighed and he stopped me and lifted my chin so our eyes met.

"What's wrong Bomber?"

"What will happen when Val gets better and realizes we had the funeral without her? I don't want her to have a set back."

Cal laid his hand on my cheek and said, "I think in time she'll understand. We could have another service when she feels up to it though. I have a cousin who dabbles in film making. I could ask him to record the funeral so when she feels up to it she can watch it."

I looked up to Cal and nodded. "I think I'd like that too. I know it's going to be an emotional day and I probably won't remember everything."

He gave me a hug, "We'll get two copies then."

We made our way back inside and Cal let the others in on what we'd talked about.

The funeral took place three days later. Lula had taken me shopping and I'd found a black dress and pair of shoes. Connie insisted on doing my nails. Mary Lou helped me with my hair and make up. Vinnie had made noise about my having so much time off, but Lucille had come in that day to express her sympathy and when she heard him nagging me she'd told him I was taking as much time as I needed and if he didn't like it she'd call her daddy and have him explain it to him. Vinnie was extremely sympathetic after that. Not only did I get the time off but so did Lula and Connie so they could help me in any way I might need it.

I found out the guys were screening my calls. Seems I'd had several from various people in the Burg. All asking how Val and I were holding up. Apparently the guys felt the calls weren't as sympathetic as they should be and leaned more towards I want the dirt on what's going on. I never knew about those calls. The only ones I got were from grandma Mazur's friends, daddy's lodge buddies and army pals, and a couple of the ladies mom enjoyed talking with. I'd had several requests from the ones who got through. Although I wasn't sure what everyone would think, I found myself agreeing to the requests. I knew it's what grandma would have wanted.

When we arrived at the church for the service, I was surrounded by Merry Men. Tank had called the other offices and explained what was going on. He'd had his choice of volunteers. He picked enough men to cover what was necessary so that all of Rangeman Trenton could attend the funerals. Tank was on one side of me and Bobby was on the other with Lester beside him. The others closed ranks behind me. Joe had come over, but the guys kept him from getting too close. He glared at them but they didn't budge. He told me he was sorry for my loss and went back to join his buddies. As the funeral service moved on I found my thoughts drifting away. _ "Oh Batman! I need you so badly right now."_

The service finally ended and we made our way to the cemetery. I sat on a chair with Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou beside me. The guys were behind me. I looked around with tear-filled eyes. They were all there. There were several firefighters, police officers, daddies army buddies as well as his lodge brothers and fellow cabbies. The ladies mom spent time with were all standing with their bibles in hand. My heart caught as I looked over the ladies from the Cut & Curl. All grandma's friends were there. They were dressed in neon spandex outfits, their hair was died in neon colors that matched their outfits. They had party horns they would blow every now and then. Sally Sweet was there and so was Mooner and Dougie. Several more of my former skips that were now my friends were there. My gaze landed on Morelli. Our eyes met and I thought I glimpsed pain and regret in his eyes but I couldn't be sure. I noticed Gaspicky (spelling) was notably absent and I was grateful for that. Joe Juniak had read him the riot act for trying to arrest Val, and for the way he'd barged in to tell her about the fire. Seems he'd been but on administrative leave for a couple weeks.

Suddenly my gaze was caught by a man in black who'd just arrived. He knelt on the ground by the coffins and I heard him say, "_Babe._"

I felt my walls come crashing down, "Oh Batman! They're all dead." With that I launched myself into his arms and wept. After several moments he stood with me in his arms and carried me to his car. He drove us back to Haywood and carried me up to 7. There we stayed for a few days and he would alternately hold me and at other times he made such sweet love to me, letting me know I was still alive.

Tank's POV:

I was in my apartment getting ready for bed when the page came in from the control room. There was a fire in the Burg. It was bad. It was Stephanie's parents. There were no survivors. My heart stopped for a moment before I demanded, "Where's Steph?"

Woody came back with, "She's on 7."

"I'll go up and tell her."

I dressed quickly, but before I went up I knew there was a call I had to make. Ranger had been in the wind for nearly three months and I knew he was finishing up. He would be catching his ride and heading back about now. I made my way to my office and grabbed the secure phone and punched in the numbers.

"Yo."

"Ranger."

"What's wrong?"

"Steph's safe. There was a fire at her parents. There were no survivors."

"I'm on my way. Take care of her for me."

"Already on it."

I hung up and put the phone back in my safe. Then I made my way to the elevator and up to 7. When Steph came to the door she must have sensed something was wrong. All she said was, "Not Ranger. Please not Ranger."

I let her know Ranger was fine and on his way back. Then I had to tell her about her parents and grandma. I paged Bobby and once he got there, Steph wanted to go make sure Val was okay. I drove over there and things got worse. Val went off the deep end and tried to attack a cop with scissors. We took her to the hospital and she got admitted to the psych ward. I finally drove us back to Haywood and Bobby agreed to stay with her so I could stay with Lula.

When I got back to Val's house, Lula was resting on the sofa. She took one look at me and burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. The next day I arranged for the funeral director to meet us at Rangeman so Steph could make the arrangements. It took some talking but he finally agreed. I'd left orders for the control room to screen Steph's calls. Morelli stopped by and I went down to the lobby to see what he wanted. He said he wanted to see if she needed anything. I told him we were taking care of her. He wanted to see her and I told him that wouldn't be a good idea. He glared at me and said he wasn't a monster and had no intention of hurting her. I nodded and said maybe but I wasn't letting him near her on my watch. He didn't like it but he did leave after a fashion.

I called the other offices and told them what happened. I had my pick of volunteers to cover the Trenton office. After picking enough guys to cover so all Rangeman Trenton could be at the funeral, I went to 5 so I could be in the conference room in case she needed us. We all made sure she took breaks and tried to help any way we could. I was never so happy as on the day of the funeral when Ranger finally arrived. He looked to me and our eyes met. He thanked me for taking care of her.

"I had some of the other offices cover."

He just looked me in the eye and said, "No price."(_Not In Time_)

I nodded. I knew what he was telling me. There was no price he wouldn't pay for her.

Lester's POV:

I kept my eyes trained on Bombshell throughout the church service and at the cemetery. I was ready in case she broke down. No way was Morelli getting anywhere near her. When I'd heard about what happened, I'd given the order for the control room to screen her calls. I didn't want anyone upsetting her more then she already was. The guys had just laughed and told me I was a little slow off the mark because they'd already planned to make sure no one fucked with Bomber. The calls we let through were friends of grandma Mazur or Frank Plum. Only a couple calls through from friends of Steph's mom. I overheard Binkie fielding a call from Belle Morelli. He gave the spiel about the caller having reached Stephanie Plum's answering service, could he take a message. His face got redder by the minutes as he listened to the caller. Then his voice got deadly soft and he said, "Yeah, well I've got the eye too lady. Not only that but I got the finger and it's up. So sit on it and rotate your ass! You call Steph again and they won't find the pieces." With that he slammed the phone down. He turned to look at the rest of us and their was murder in his eyes. Our gazes locked and he said, "You gotta keep her away from me or she won't live long enough to see her _precious_ grandson married _with babies of his own_. The nerve of that bitch calling Steph to say now was the time for her to Marry Joe and start her own family!"

That pissed us all of. That was the worst call. The others were just being nosy. Well, they could be nosy on someone else s watch. They weren't getting through to Bomber and that was that. We'd had a private meeting and planned out our strategy. Tank, Bobby and I would be in the inner circle and the rest of the guys would close ranks around us. No one was to get through except Ranger. The anguish in Beautiful's eyes broke my heart. I was ready to step forward, but I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Ranger had arrived. We all took a sigh of relief. Although we would have done what we could, we all knew we weren't him.

Joe's POV:

When I heard the call I couldn't believe it. Frank and Helen Plum and grandma Mazur were dead. They'd died in a house fire. My first thought was for Cupcake. She'd be devastated. I had to finish up on what I was doing before I could go to her though. When I finally made it to Rangeman, Tank came down and talked to me. The bastard wouldn't even let me up to see her. I wasn't happy about it but I left. The last thing Steph needed right now was more pain. I watched her on the day of the funeral. She came into the church with Ranger's men surrounding her. I shook my head. She had tighter security then Fort Knox. I watched her throughout the service. I kept thinking what if? What if I'd been the one she really loved? Then I'd be standing beside her now and she'd be in my arms. I still loved her. The sad thing is, I would have accepted it. She could have kept Ranger and I wouldn't have questioned her. I wished she hadn't of said anything. How week does that make me? I would have married her and accepted that she had a lover. A man she couldn't give up because she loved him too. I knew all along. That's why I never really asked. I didn't want to know the answer. I tried to get close to her again just awhile ago but they wouldn't let me near. All I was able to do is tell her I was sorry for her loss. Now here I stand watching her, not being able to go to her. They'd closed ranks and were protecting her.

Unknown POV:

Edna would have been so proud. Her granddaughter had done a good job with the arrangements. Poor dear. To loose all three of them at the same time. She was strong though. Not once had she broken down during the service at the church, or while the priest was talking here at the cemetery. She was close though. You could see the tears in her eyes. We would comfort her if they let us, but they weren't letting anyone close to her. I licked my lips at seeing all that beef-cake surrounding her. Edna was right. Those men in black had magnificent packages. We all gave a sigh of relief when her young man arrived. She launched herself into his arms and the tears broke through. He said something to that large tank like person and then he carried her away. I doubt he even saw us. She was his whole focus. I noticed the relieved looks on all their faces. They knew he was what she needed too. I let my gaze wander to the other girls. I'd called and asked her if she would be offended if we dressed up for Edna. Not in the traditional black, but in bright neon colors that she would love. The dear girl had told me she thought that was a wonderful idea and thanked me for thinking of it. Such a sweet girl. Not at all like her stick in the mud mother, God rest her soul. Stephanie was truly a throwback of her grandma.

I was glad to see Joe Morelli had enough sense not to bring his mother and that awful grandmother of his. We'd all heard Belle tried to call Stephanie and what she'd said to that man in black. Oh was she in for it now. She wouldn't find a welcome from any of us. I smiled, thinking about the plans we'd made for Belle Morelli. My eyes landed on the man I'd heard referred to as Binkie. I'd heard he wanted Belle kept away from him because otherwise he couldn't guarantee she wouldn't be in pieces that would never be found. Hmm... I shook my head and looked around. Every one was starting to leave. I looked to the girls and we all nodded. We made our way over to Edna's casket. The funeral director was there waiting for us. He smiled and nodded at us before nodding to a young man standing beside the casket Edna was supposed to be resting in. The lid was opened and we all let our gazes fall on the charred remains in the coffin. Each of us taking a turn placing the items we had brought into the casket. There was Edna's gun, various items she'd always admired that we'd been able to replace, and then the piece de resistance. We placed the photos we'd been handed by that Lester person. All the Rangemen had posed in provocative poses displaying their packages to the best advantage. We all felt a little sad, we'd promised all the photos would go with Edna. No copies. That was the concession we'd made to them for their doing this. I felt the tears falling down my cheek as we bid our friend a final good-bye. We clasped our hands together and said a silent prayer before I turned and nodded to the young man to let him know he could close the casket now. Once it was sealed again, we turned and made our way to our waiting cars. I noticed as we left that there was a man in black watching as the caskets were lowered into the ground. I'd bet he would remain until the graves had been filled in to make sure those photos didn't resurface. Not that they had anything to be ashamed of. The photos should the men fully clothed with their packages the focus of the photo.

We'd miss Edna. She was a breath of fresh air.

An Unfriendly POV:

How dare they. Ingrates. How dare they have this funeral without any input from us. Everyone knows Helen would have wanted a true Burg funeral. Instead that daughter of hers had made all the arrangements. Leaving us out of the loop. We couldn't believe it when Belle told us she'd been threatened just for calling her. Helen would have been mortified at the goings on at her funeral. We'd all agreed that Stephanie Plum was to be ostracized from The Burg for good. Let's see how she likes that. Her and those men in black...the way she carries on. None of understand how Joseph can still have feelings for the little slut. Poor Angie. To have to put up with the husband she had, and now her son still holding a torch for a little slut that's not worthy of the dirt under Angie's feet. We are all looking for the day when Stephanie Plum gets her just desserts.

The Home Guards POV:

Frank would have been proud today. His little girl did him proud. She'd held it together like a trooper. Only breaking down and crying at the end when her man had her back. We all smiled at the antics of Edna's friends. They were the bright spot in an otherwise dark day. Edna would have loved it. Frank would have been proud of his baby for making the day something all three of the deceased would have liked. We knew Rangeman would close ranks and protect Steph. That left us with the task of making sure the Burg gossips were cut off at the knees. We all got quite a chuckle when we'd heard what that Binkie character had said to Belle Morelli. As for officer Gaspickie (spelling), I grinned, we were all hoping he'd try pulling one of us over so we could explain how the Burg worked. Poor dumb bastard. He wouldn't know what hit him. I'd watched Joe Morelli during the service. He still carried a torch for her. She'd told him she wanted to be his friend, but it was easy to see he still wanted more. I could understand it. She was a one of a kind woman. A man would be lucky to have her love him. My job was clear now. I knew Stephanie would be fine with Ranger, but I'd made a promise to a buddy. It was now my job to look out for her. I was honored to have the chance to repay Frank for saving my life in the war. I knew my friends would join me.

Ranger's POV:

It was nearly three months since the funeral and I didn't feel like Babe was bouncing back like she should. It hurt me to see so much sadness in her eyes. So many firsts, and her family wasn't there to share it. I knew that made it hurt worse. I'd made a call today. I'd called my mom and asked if she could have a room ready for Babe and me. She just told me to bring her to them. I'd asked Ella to pack for us so I could surprise Babe, because I didn't think she'd go any other way. Although Ella and Luis had gone to the funeral to be with Steph, they stayed on the outskirts so that the guys could better protect her. Ella had been slowly making Babe some of her favorite desserts, getting her to eat little bits here and there. Babe had lost weight in the past three months, weight she never needed to loose in the first place. Babe hadn't gone back to work for Vinnie. When she'd told him her heart wasn't into it he'd started to go off on her until I slammed him into a wall. I held the little weasel up by his shirt collar and told him if he stopped then I might consider letting the guys take care of the skips for awhile, but if he kept it up all bets were off. He'd shut up and said Steph could have all the time she wanted. I was waiting for Babe to get out of the shower now. Everything was packed and we were leaving right after breakfast.

When she finally came out I hesitated a moment thinking maybe we could spend the morning in bed, but then I knew my mom was expecting us for lunch. I sighed silently and walked Babe to the breakfast table. Ella had made pancakes for Babe. She sat down and poured syrup on top of them, then added pecans. She dug in moaning over her food for the first time in I don't know how long. I felt relieved to see her enjoying her food again. I just hoped what I had planned was going to help her.

Stephanie's POV:

I pushed my plate away, not believing I'd eaten three pancakes loaded with syrup and pecans. I was so full, but they had been so good. Ella was magic. I sipped my coffee as I watched Ranger finish his breakfast. The past three months had been really hard. Ranger had hired a psychiatrist to help Val. Albert and the girls were also able to talk with him. The prognosis was guarded but favorable. I visited when I could but I was wrung out by the time I got home because Val and the girls would cling and beg me not to go. Lula was a God-send. She would pick Mary Alice up on Saturdays and take her to a riding stable. She'd wait for Mary Alice to have a riding lesson and then take her out for lunch and shopping. Then when she'd take her back home she'd order a pizza to be delivered and she'd put in a Disney movie for the girls. I asked Lula once why she did it, and she told me no little girl should have to grow up so fast. She'd told me Mary Alice wasn't going to lose all of her childhood if _she_ had anything to do with it. I'd hugged her and thanked her for being such a wonderful friend.

I looked up and met Ranger's gaze. From the look on his face I figured there were tears in my eyes again. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. "Will you take a drive with me Babe."

I nodded. "A drive sounds good."

He stood and helped me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me towards the elevator. We made our way down to the garage. He helped me into the Turbo and after making sure I was buckled in he went around and got into the driver's seat. We rode in companionable silence for quite awhile. I frowned when I noticed a familiarity about the neighborhood we were driving in. I turned to look at Ranger.

"Sorry Babe. I didn't think you'd agree to come. I thought we could stay with my parents for a week. Kind of take a break."

"I'm not sure I'm up to it..."

"You don't have to be. Just be yourself."

Ranger parked in the driveway and helped me out of the car. We made our way to the front door and it opened before we reached it. Ranger's mom stood in the doorway waiting for us to join her. She wrapped me in her arms and held me tight for several seconds. I don't know why, but I lost it. The tears just poured out of me. She led me inside and sat down on the sofa beside me. She held me for what seemed like hours. I was unaware that Ranger had gotten our luggage from the car and put it in our room, or that his father had come in and they talked quietly. At some point I fell asleep. When I woke I was lying on the sofa with a blanket over me. I looked around and listened, trying to hear any sound. I heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. Ranger and his father were seated at the kitchen table and his mother was working at the stove. I stopped in the doorway and Ranger's head turned and our gazes locked.

"Hey Babe. Feeling better?"

"Yes. I'm sorry..."

Maria came over and hugged me, "You have no need to be sorry. Sit down and I'll bring you some lunch." She wagged her finger at me, "I don't want to here anything about not being hungry either young lady."

I gave a weak smile and did as I was bid. Maria brought me over a plate of the most delicious smells I'd ever smelled. I dug in and moaned with the first bite. I blushed when Ranger and his dad laughed. I didn't let their amusement ruin my appetite though. I managed to eat most of it before pushing the plate away. That day set the tone for our visit. We went for walks, talked into the wee hours, laughed, cried, hugged and most of all loved. Maria and Rafael gave me unconditional love. Sometimes Ranger and I would spend time alone but mostly we shared the week with his parents. I didn't realize it at the time, but this was exactly what I needed. When it was finally time to say good-bye, I felt a little saddened.

Ranger had loaded the car and come back to tell his parents good-bye. Maria took me in her arms and said, "I'm your momma now honey. Anytime you need me I'm here."

Rafael hugged me and said, "I am your pappa. You come to me if you need anything."

I hugged them both back and with tears in my eyes I replied, "Thank you for everything. I just want you to know you have both helped me so much. This was just what I needed."

We hugged again and then Ranger led me out to the Turbo. He made sure I was seat-belted before going to the driver's seat.

Seven months after the funeral, I was helping Lula bring in a skip when things went a little hinky. We had to chase the skip for quite a few blocks and as we neared him I saw the gun too late. I was hit and it knocked me back a few feet. Lula went into Rhino mode telling the skip, "Oh no you didn't just shoot her you mother fucker. When Batman gets through with you your goin' to wish you was dead! Then when he gets through with you I'm gonna have my Tankie start." She hand-cuffed him and sat on him before going on, "Now you just lay still while I get my girl hooked up." She'd called Tank first and then an ambulance. By the time the ambulance had got there, Ranger and Tank were there. They'd brought Binkie with them to take the skip in. Binkie had chained him to the back of his vehicle and drove to the police station making the skip run in order to keep up with the vehicle. He made sure he didn't once drag him with the SUV, but the skip was exhausted after running all the way to the police station. Who would have thought it would take 5 hours to get to the police station when it had only been two miles away.

When I came out of surgery, it was touch and go. The bullet had gone in close to a major artery and I was lucky to still be alive. It was touch and go for awhile. When I finally was out of danger and woke, Ranger dropped to his knees and held me tight. "Babe. Marry me. I can't live without you."

I smiled, "You know that's not what you want Batman. I'm okay with living together and having a committed relationship. I love you enough to accept what you can give me."

He had the funniest look on his face as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. A few days later I was released from the hospital.

Ranger renewed his efforts to get me to agree to marry him. It took him four months to convince me he truly wanted marriage. Candlelit dinners, weekend getaways, oh and the way he made love to me know. It was then there was no doubting his feelings for me. Oh the way that man made love to me...I'd never felt so cherished in my life. Today was our wedding day. In just a few hours Ranger and I would say our wedding vows. Lula was going to be my Maid Of Honor and Tank was the Best Man. The wedding was going to take place at Ranger's parents. They had a beautiful garden and they had been thrilled when we'd asked to have the ceremony there. Lula and I had driven up the night before and were staying with Maria and Rafael. All of the guys who weren't on duty would be joining us today, as well as Ranger's family. Rachel and Julie were flying in from Miami.

When the time came, I took a deep breath and glanced at Lula. There were tears in her eyes when she looked at me, "You are so beautiful white girl."

I grinned, "That's good to know."

"I'm so proud of you girl."

"Thanks Lula."

She hugged me, "Ready?"

I nodded. She opened the door and I was surprised to see one of my dad's old cronies. I frowned and tried to place him. I smiled when I finally put a name to him, "Mr. Olivers! How nice to see you."

"Stephanie. I promised your daddy I would look after you if ever anything happened to him. I talked to your young man and he agreed to let the boys come today. I hope you don't mind?"

"No. I'm happy you were able to come today."

He nodded. "I asked Ranger if he would allow me to walk you down the aisle. He told me that would be up to you."

I brushed away a tear, "I would be honored to have you walk me down the aisle. Daddy always spoke highly of you."

"You were your daddies pride and joy."

The wedding march began to play and Lula headed down the aisle in front of me. As I took Mr. Olivers arm he led me out to the garden where everyone waited for us. I gasped in surprise. Mr. Olivers chuckled, "I take it we surprised you?"

"Yes. How?"

"When we heard you were getting married, we knew we wanted to be here for you today. Your grandma's friends felt responsible for seeing to it you started out your married life happy. They wanted to represent Edna for you today. The guys and I are here to represent your dad, and there are even a few well chosen ladies to represent your mother. You might call us the Best Of The Burg."

I laughed and said, "That you are. Thank you all."

Mr. Olivers placed my hand in Ranger's and when the priest asked who gave this woman, Mr. Olivers replied, "It is my honor to act in her father's steed and place her into the safekeeping of Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

Ranger and I exchanged our vows and when the priest introduced us as Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso, we turned and faced our family and friends. They were right. We had the best here with us. I felt in my heart that daddy, mom and grandma Mazur were with us that day as well. Ranger and I kissed with love and passion, only pulling apart when the catcalls filtered into our consciousness. Ranger picked me up in his arms and without looking away from me he told Tank he was in charge for the next month. Then he carried me out to the Turbo and we headed for the airport.

Julie's POV:

I was thrilled to be watching my father and Stephanie get married today. Anyone could see they belonged together. One day I was going to grow up just like her. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love my mom and all. But Steph was super cool.

Stephanie's POV:

So much had happened since the day I'd had _The Talk_ with Morelli. Ranger and I had admitted our feelings for each other and he and the Merry Men had helped me over the loss of my parents and grandma Mazur in a fire. We'd gotten married, and we now had three children. Our oldest, Dante Frank Plum was 6 and ½ years old. Alejandro Rafael was 4 and ½, and Kaitlyn Rose was 3. We were getting ready to head to Pino's to meet Joe and his family. Ranger wasn't thrilled with our monthly meetings, they had started after Joe married and his oldest Danny was born. Danny was now 5 years old and Joe had a daughter Melanie who was three. At times I would see Ranger look at me while I was talking to Joe. He knew it hurt me that Joe hadn't seemed to move on. Ranger would comment that Joe should be happy with his own family. Ranger indulged me these meetings, and as long as Morelli didn't step out of line I knew he would continue to do so. (_Morelli's Regret_)

We continued to get together with my dad's army buddies and cabby friends, as well as a few of mom's friends and of course the ladies from the Cut & Curl. I was able to watch the video of the funeral and I couldn't help but love the guys more for the photos they'd given the ladies to put in with grandma. I knew grandma would have been thrilled with what the ladies had done at her funeral. Ranger always watched it with me. By the time we reached the end we were both laughing. Me openly and Ranger silently.

A funny thing happened in The Burg. All those women who had nothing better to do then gossip about my life found themselves ostracized by those who remained loyal to me. Many of them had since then moved and now the Burg was filled with people like the ladies from the Cut & Curl and daddies friends.

Officer Gaspicki (spelling) finally decided to transfer out of Trenton. It seems every time he stopped anyone and charged them, the charges were dropped due to lack of evidence. He never figured out how all the guns he confiscated turned up missing when the defendant went to trial.

I worked at Rangeman full time now and had since before I was pregnant with Dante. The guys all made me feel like family. They were so good to me. Tank and Lula were godparents to all three of our children. The rest of the guys were honorary uncles. They would protect my babies with their lives, of that I had no doubt. We made it a point to spend every other Sunday with Ranger's parents and often the rest of the family was there as well. Life was good. Val had finally worked through her grief and was now stronger then ever. It had taken her three years to be able to accept they were gone and we had a second funeral to allow her to say good-bye. (_Val's Story_) Like I said, Life was good.

_This is the story from the start. Hope it has answered all your questions._


End file.
